The Celebrities Life Show
by KroDD7891GMM
Summary: Kagome se ha convertido en la reportera de un nuevo porgrama de television y su trbajo es investigar la vida de la estrella de football americano de l pais...Inu&Kag...Reviews please
1. Cambio dramatico

Hola aquí toy con otro fic de Inu&Kag

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aclaraciones:**

Este es un fic de "Universo altero" uu.uu …

Nunca había hecho uno así.

Si son fans de kikyou no lo lean.

-dialogos

"_pensamientos"_

((notas de la autora))

**The Celebrities Life Show.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Cambio dramático.**

La chica en el escenario cantaba como los ángeles. Ningún hombre le quitaba los ojos de encima. Tenía cerca de unos 20 años. Su cabello era negro y muy largo se veía muy bien por el color pálido de su piel. Sus ojos solían tener una mirada triste hasta que lo conoció a el.

…_and I love you with all my heart_

_But I must leave you_

_You could never understand why_

_Please forgive me_

_I am not the same girl I used to be…_

Ella vestía un hermoso vestido de seda rojo que derrochaba sensualidad

-Esa Kikyou es excelente-

-La verdad es que si. Y es muy afortunada su novio es el jugador estrella de "Los Hanyous" de Tokio. Es un gran jugador de football americano-

Su novio tenia un cabello blanco muy largo y sus ojos tenían un hermoso ((pero raro XD)) color ámbar. Se decía que tenían planes para una boda en los próximos meses, y se rumoraba que eran una "pareja dispareja", pues ella era una mujer muy delicada y femenina cantante. Y el era un rudo y fuerte jugador de uno de los deportes mas raros del mundo.

Unos asientos atrás estaba el director de la disquera "S.n.T"

…_please forgive me_

_But I am leaving you now_

_Go away I don't want to see you anymore…_

_Anymore...anymore…_

La canción termino y todo el público estaba de pie ovacionándola y aplaudiéndole.

-Gracias- su voz sonó muy fría y ahora estaba mirando en dirección a su pareja. Bajo del escenario y se fue directo a su camerino ((porque la tipa es tan genial que todos la quieren tener en su club nocturno)).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Inuyasha tenemos que hablar-

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono KiKyou?-

-Esto no esta funcionando para mi- Su rostro y su voz no sonaban igual que cuando estaba cantando en el club

-¿Esta terminado conmigo?- no lo podía creer

- Si- lo dijo de una forma muy cruel –No eres tu soy yo ((todas dicen eso))… ya no te amo…Lo siento-

- ugrrr-

- Conoci a otra persona-

-¿Queee!- El estaba furioso. Lo estaba dejando por otro tipo. Lo había engañado - ¿Desde hace cuando de esto?-

- Tres meses después de que iniciáramos nuestra relación. Al principio fue solo algo de una noche, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo amo-

-¿Quién es el?-

-Es el director de mi disquera…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar fue interrumpida.

-¿Naraku!

De inmediato, el hanyou fue corriendo de vuelta al club. Cuando llego el tipo aun estaba ahí aparentemente disfrutando del dolor que sentía el hanyou. El odio entre ellos siempre había sido muy obvio, todos lo sabían. Sobretodo porque todos en Tokio sabían que Naraku estaba enamorado de su 'inocente' Kikyou. Inuyasha le pedio miles de veces que se cambiara a otra disquera, pero ella no lo hacia por su supuesto contrato de cinco años. Pero estos pasaron y ella no se cambio, ahora decía que había desarrollada una muy 'buena amistad'

-Creo que ya lo sabes- sonrió de modo triunfante. Sus ojos rojos no se quitaban del hanyou, que aunque no lo decía, se sentía traicionado.

- ugrrr…maldito…debería matarte…maldito demonio-

-Como si pudie…-no termino de hablar porque Inuyasha lo había tacleado y lo estaba golpeando en la cara repetidamente. El demonio pronto se defendió y entre los dos estaban armando un gran alboroto.

- ¡Sabias que nos casariamos¡Maldito¡Te invitamos a la boda!-

-¡Tu fracasaste¡No fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para ella perro!-

-¡Callate infeliz!-

Kikyou miraba la pelea con la satisfacción de saber que se quedaría con el ganador…Naraku…

-¡Escuchame bien Inuyasha¡Detente¡Me casare con Naraku no contigo!-esto hizo que el pobre hanyou se distrajera de su pelea y fuera noqueado por el maldito demonio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando despertó estaba en la camilla de un hospital con tres puntadas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?- le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero hizo lo posible para que su voz no demostrara dolor alguno.

-Fue noqueado en el club "Th Perl". Como estaba herido lo tuvieron que traer al este hospital"- le dijo la voz de una enfermera

-¿Qué le paso a Kikyou y a ese maldito demonio?-

-Se fueron hace tres días-

-¿Qué quieres decir con tres días!-

-Usted ha estado inconsciente por 6 días-

-…maldita sea…-

El localizador de la enfermera comenzó a sonar.

-mmm…vuelvo en unos minutos-

"_No puedo creer que esto me este pasando. ¿Por qué Kikyou¿Por qué me traicionaste?_"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera.

-Sr Taisho, hay un Miroku Kaish que quiere pasar a verlo-

-Esta bien que pase-

A la habitación entro un hombre alto de cabello negro y corto, vestido con una camisa de vestir purpura y unos jeans. Miroku Kaish era muy bien conocido como "El monje" del equipo "Los Hanyous" Era el mejor amigo de inuyasha…

-Hola Inuyasha…srita enfermera ¿pensó en la propuesta que le hice?-

La enfermera se sonrojó y salio corriendo de la habitación. Pero antes de poder pasar por la puerta, sintió como alguien le daba una "nalgada"

-Nunca vas a cambiar-

-No, no lo hare. Aun no encuentro a la indicada-

-Tienes mucho tiempo. Ademas para que quieres estar atado con una bruja que se pondrá horrible con los años-

-…Lamento lo que te paso, pero no todas son asi-

-No me tengas lastima. Me lo merecía por ignorar las señales-

-Ya se te pasara-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro lado de la ciudad dos chicas jóvenes estaban platicando en una cafetería cerca de un parque. La primera tenía cerca de unos 19 años. Su cabello era negro y ondulado. Y sus ojos negros eran muy expresivos. La segunda era más alta. Acababa de cumplir los 20. Su cabello era lacio y de color castaño oscuro. Ella pertenecía a la familia de los Extsuke, que eran los dueños de la corporación cinematográfica más exitosa del mundo "Universal Extsu Movies". Por desgracia todos murieron en un atentado terrorista, dejándola huérfana junto con su hermano que se encontraba muy grave. La causa del ataque fue que el padre de Sango Extsuque solía involucrarse en asuntos políticos tanto de Japón como de todos los países que pudiera, por eso los grupos terroristas se hartaron de su participación tan liberal e insistente, e intentaron acabar con el y los suyos.

-¿Cómo sigue Kohaku?-

-Sigue enfermo. Espero que se mejore Kagome. Si algo le pasa no se que haré-

-Piensa positivo Sango. Cuando Sota se enferma yo también me siento triste, pero siempre pienso lo mejor que puedo.

-Oye ¿Qué crees?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Nos contrataron para el programa nuevo de noticias del espectáculo!-cuando Sango lo dijo todos se le quedaron viendo ((-.-))

-Eso es…¡Genial!- las dos chicas se abrazaron de la emoción y comenzaron a gritar de la felicidad. Ahora todos las veían con cara de 'de cual se fumaron estas tipas'

-¿Cuando empezamos?-la chica Higurashi ignoro las caras de los amargados que la seguían viendo

-Dentro de unas semanas. Tendremos que investigar mucho sobre los famosos que nos toquen-

-Va a ser genial. ¿Vamos a ser reporteras o solo anfitrionas?-

-Ambas. Ya tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que ver a los productores para ver como será todo el rollo.

-Ya veo…¿Cómo se llamara el programa?-

-mmm…creo que es…The Celebrities Life Show-

-Ya quiero empezar-

-Yo tambien-

-Solo espero que no vaya a resultar un fracaso-

-No te preocupes…Por cierto…Muchas gracias por dejarme a mi hermano y a mi quedarnos contigo hasta que tengamos en donde vivir-

-No fue nada-

Las dos chicas partieron del lugar para ver los detalles de su nuevo trabajo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fue el primer el primer capitulo.

Pronto vendrán mas 'sorpresas'

Por favor dejen reviews.

Bye.


	2. Caer bajo

Hola! Lamento haber durado tanto con este capitulo…llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar :S

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aclaraciones:**

Les agradezco a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews

:) en este capitulo habrá mucho de Inu

Discúlpenme si les demuestro lo poco que se de la cultura japonesa…TT

No soy alguien muy iluminado…al menos no cuando estoy en mi casa

Las canciones que salgan en este fic no son de mi propiedad : 

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

((notas de la autora))

**The Celebrities Life Show.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Caer bajo.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se supo que las dos celebridades más famosas de todo Japón habían terminado una de las relaciones más 'estables'.

A Kikyou la habían tachado de 'Venus' ((solo unas pocas y yo conocemos el verdadero significado de esta palabra jeje)), y a pesar de eso, gracias a su 'querido' Naraku, nunca había gozado de tanta popularidad, porque la chica mas madura y seria de todo Japón le había sido infiel a su pareja, con la que duro tres años.

Pero, por desgracia para Inuyasha, las cosas no le estaban saliendo muy bien…

En un bar, había un joven de 20 años, que estaba en la barra…ahogando sus penas con 'sake'

Estaba acompañado por otro joven de cabello negro y corto…ambos bebían mientras miraban la televisión.

-….realmente deberías de superarlo….encuentra a otra…-

-Miroku…tu no entiendes…ella me traiciono y me humilllo junto con ese maldito bastard!

-Ya olvídalo hombre! Deberías de concentrarte en ir a las prácticas de football- le decia mientras le servia mas sake. Al otro lado de la habitación un borracho estaba cantando 'Hoplessly devoted to you 'de Olivia Newton Jones ((el tipo era bilingüe¬¬))

-…No puedo…- Inuyasha solo bebia y bebia

- Y Yo tampoco puedo seguir acompañándote y viendo como desperdicias tu tiempo y el mió-

- _And now there's no where to hide since you push my love…_-

-¡¡te diré lo que haremos a partir de mañana Inuyasha!- Miroku se paro y subió su pierna a la barra lo que atrajo la atención de todos los borrachos, excepto la atención del borracho que estaba cantando ((como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien que ha bebido un poco de mas armar un ligero alboroto))

- _Hoplessly devoted to youuuu…Hoplessly devoted to youuuuuu…_¡hip!- ((como todo borracho de admirarse desafinaba lo mas que se puedan imaginar))

-¡Inuyasha! ¡desde mañana tu y yo seremos los rompe corazones! ¡Saldremos en busca de mujeres y la dejaremos a todas! ¡Sera toda una nueva experiencia!-

-Pues tal vez para mi si, pero para ti lo dudo ¬¬-dijo bebiendo otro poco mas :S

-Eso no importa ¡¿Estas conmigo hip!-

-¡Siii!- contestaron a coro todos los borrachos en la cantina, incluso el 'cantante'

-mmm…no lo se…no creo que este listo…-

-Dije ¡¿Estas conmigo hip!- contesto con cara de emoción

-no seas tonto muchacho…escucha a tu amigo, el solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

-Si pero recuerda usar proteccion o acabaras como yo :S-

-ehm disculpen pero esto es una conversación privada- dijo poniendo cara de ' que onda con estos tipos' - ¿a ustedes quien los invitó?

-Ya no te pongas asi, son solo borrachos amigos…ya casi no encuentras de estos por estos lugares :)-

Inuyasha lo considero por…

-Acepto-

-¡siii! ¡Hip!- todos comenzaron a gritar a coro- ¡Hay que celebrar con mas Sake! ¡El monje y el Hanyou nos invitan!

-¡Sii! El Hanyou nos invita ¡Hip!-

-¡¿Quee! ¡¿Estas bromeando verada! Aquí hay unos treinta tipos O.O-

-Pero todos somos amigos- le contesto el ya famoso 'cantante' del bar- ahora les dedico esta canción…- comenzo a cantar 'I will always love you' de Whitney Houston

- _And IIIIIII wil always love youuu. Will always love youuuu-_

-hoy definitivamente las cosas estan muy raras O.O-

Todos en el bar estaban muy felices por dos razones: estaban felices por que su jugador favorito volveria a tener una vida normal. Y la segunda (y la mas importante) estaban bebiendo sake gratis y sin compromisos por parte de su jugador favorito (era su jugador favorito porque les estaba invitando una copas hasta que dar inconsciente ¬¬). Ahora el ' cantante' estaba en el coro de 'I wll survive' de Gloria Gaynor

- _I will survive.  
As long as I know how to love, I know I'll be alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give_.

-es la ultima vez que vengo a este lugar ¬¬- dijo Inuyasha a Miroku mientras seguia viendo a los alegres borrachos celebrar que tenían una razón para beber

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ya faltan pocas semanas para el estreno de nuestro programa Sango!- decia Kagome mientras sostenía su contrato, muy emocionada, en lo que era el set de su programa

-¡Lo se! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!-

-Seremos anfitrionas del programa mas esperado en Japón-

-Pero debemos apurarnos, tenemos que ir a la sesion fotografica…hemos tardado mucho con esto del show…empiezo a preocuparme-

-¡ayy sango! Piensa positivamente, todo va a salir a pedir de boca- Kagome le echo un vistazo a la habitación en la que pasaria mucho tiempo en los proximos meses… y si le iba bien, años.

-Eso espero. Con todo lo que me ha pasado. Con la suerte que he tenido…-

-No pienses asi, Kohaku se recuperara, ya veras-

-Si, es lo que mas deseo. Además, el pasar tiempo con tu hermanito y con tu vecino Shippo lo ha ayudado mucho-

-Shippo es un gran niño. Y junto con Sota y Kohaku son un trio imparable. Pronto todo volvera a ser como antes.

-Eres una gran amiga Kagome-

-Ya no te pongas sentimental que me vas hacer llorar, mejor vamonos-

-si-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después…

-Inuyasha. ¡Inuyashaa! Hazme caso!-

-Te estoy oyendo, solo estaba mirando aquel cartelon-

En la otra esquina de la calle

_Próximamente_

_**The Celebrities Life Show**_

_**Con**_

**_Sango Extsuque_**

_**Y**_

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

_Las mejores noticias de los famosos justo cuando las quieres escuchar_

_Con las reporteras mas jóvenes de Tokio_

En el poster estaban las fotos de Sango y Kagome, ambas vistiendo unos jeans, una chaqueta negra y una blusa de vestir blanca. Sango se veia mas hermosa y atractiva que Kagome, pero aun asi las dos se veian radiantes.

-¡ahhh! Estas viendolas a ellas, no estan nada mal. Esa Sango es bastante hermosa. Seria bueno conocerla-

-En que cosas mas raras piensas. Yo solo veia que la tal Kaome se parece mucho a Kikyou-

-¿En serio? ¡ahhh, ya lo note! Tiene cierto parecido, pero ella no se ve a margada-

-¡oye no le digas asi!-

-No se como puedes defenderla después de lo que te hizo-

-Vamos. Sigue caminando-

-mmm… deberias de continuar Inuyasha. Lo que haces no es sano-

-lo se-

-Sabias que esa 'venus' se fue de vacaciones con el maldito Naraku a Miami. Y sabias que se rumora que esta embarazada-

-Si.-

-Y mientras ellos viven en alegría y felicidad, tu te hundes en la miseria-

-mmm-

-piensalo. Ya me voy. Tengo mucho que hacer-

-Adios-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado…aunque para ser sincera no me salio como queria, no soy muy buena escritora TT

Nuevamente muchas gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews (no fueron muchos, pero algo es algo)

Dejen reviews

Bye


End file.
